The present invention pertains to a system for presenting a name of the day and a method and signal therefore.
Most European countries present a given name of the day in their official almanacs. Mostly one name a day is presented, but there are also presentations of variants of a given name such as, for example, Marcus, Mark, and Marc could be presented on the same day. The name of the day is a joyful event mostly to the children, which are congratulated by their parents and other relatives on the very same day and often given a small gift.
When members of a Royal Family have their xe2x80x9cname-dayxe2x80x9d it is an official flag-flying day in Sweden.
More generally a name-day is a Christian custom created with the purpose of undermining the heathen ancient birthday celebrations. Hence, a name list was created with its foundation on the day of the death of a saint, which day was given the name of the saint in question.
Nowadays more common names are listed in a name-day list, where the names are not necessarily connected to the names of saints.
In order to spread the tradition of name-days and to educate people of the origin of their name, which famous people that bear the name etc., a need for a media system, more than an almanac, that can convey the tradition would be appreciated by many. Such a system would lead to a better step by step knowledge of our today and ancient history.
The particulars of the present invention are set out in the attached independent claims, and further embodiments are set out in the attached dependent sub-claims.
The present invention relates to educating individuals about our today and ancient history through the name-day concept. In order to fulfill the aims and goals of the present invention it sets forth a system for presenting a name of the day. It thereby comprises:
establishing means for a name list of a predetermined period of days or on a day by day basis including at least one name for every day of said period;
a media channel means for broadcasting a name of the day package comprising at least a presentation of said name(s) corresponding to the day of a broadcast;
presenting means for said package on a display means, whereby an audience is provided a tangible education about a presented name in said package.
In one embodiment every day comprises at least one female name of the day and/or one male name of the day.
Another embodiment comprises that the media channel is a television channel.
A further embodiment comprises that the display means is a newspaper, journal or the like.
A still further embodiment comprises that the media channel is a network for data- and telecommunication.
Yet another embodiment comprises that a presentation of a celebrity bearer of a presented name is introduced through the media package.
A yet still further embodiment comprises that ordinary people greet a bearer of a presented name through means connected to the media channel. In a further embodiment ordinary people are able to enter a recording booth placed on a public place, whereby they can record and transfer a greeting to a person bearing a presented name through said media channel.
In one other embodiment the name of the day is chosen by random from a database with given names.
Further the present invention sets forth a method for presenting a name of the day, whereby it comprises the steps of:
establishing a name list for a predetermined period of days or on a day by day basis including at least one name for every day of said period;
using a media channel for broadcasting a name of the day package comprising at least a presentation of said name(s) corresponding to the day of a broadcast;
presenting said package on display means and educating an audience about a presented name in said package.
The method of the present invention is also able to provide steps of the embodiments in accordance with the described system.
Still further the present invention sets forth a signal carrying a media package for presenting a name of the day, comprising:
a media channel signal means for broadcasting a name of the day media package signal comprising at least a presentation of said name(s) corresponding to the day of a broadcast; and
the signal controlling a presentation means for said package on a display means, whereby an audience is educated about a presented name and its history in said package.